Talk:Beldr
Regarding the stats * I was wondering, what would be better in the pages for the Devil Survivor demons, putting the stat template or a screenshot of their in-game status? -Moonside 16:08, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, the status pictures really do say it all. The only problem is that they can't do things like describe skills and show levels at which skills are learned. They might also have added skills or points unless we take them ourselves (with the broken ROM...). But on the other side, it cuts down on the complex coding and provides a good picture and a somewhat more organized table of stats. Screenshot looks like it's sort of better since it's problems are minor, but let's get more opinions before we do anything. ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 20:52, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :: Yes indeed the status pictures show everything, but it is a nice thing to have an organized section due to the pictures are a small thumbnail until clicked. Also some demons are fought more then once. Like Beldr, the first time when he appears and the part when you defeat him I think his stats are the same, but if the player is on the Naoya ending path, the last battle the player must defeat all the King of Bel Contenders all at a higher level with updated status, but I am not sure if it really matters so much due to it's part of a certain path of the game and in the main game you have to fight him regardless the first time. In the end it's mixed on a choice for it. Some people can get away with just using the picture as reference while it seems easier for people to just read it from a chart. --Zelros 22:30, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :: Hmm, well then, perhaps it would be better to put both? -Moonside 22:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll edit it in now. I'm editing in based on the picture again. I forgot, can you fuse Beldr? ~ FangzV' ([[User_Talk:FangzV | Flame at me ''here]]) as said on 23:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC)''' ~~ Also, uh, how should I word his Str/Wks? "Null: All but Devil's Fuge" or "Null: All; Weak: Devil's Fuge"? ~~ ::::No Beldr can not be fused, none of the contenders can be fused. But for the weakness part I guess that could work. Oh but he does have one special skill he can do to steal HP, I am not sure where one would put it since it's an out of combat skill I can not remember the name of the skill right now something Mist I think. Zelros 02:47, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Page Name. Beldr has shown up in a screenshot for SMTIV, and apparently, he is back to his myth name of Baldr. The question is, do we move to Baldr, keep it at Beldr (as sort of a first come first serve thing) or just wait for English?--Otherarrow (talk) 04:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :We should just leave it as it is.-- 04:05, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :I agree that we leave it as is. When the english release comes we can simply have Baldr be redirected to Beldr since Beldr is a important boss in Devil Survivor.--JupiterKnight (talk) 04:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC)